diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Gwyra/Archiv/2015
Löschen :Yo! Bin fertig hier. Kannst mein Gedönz löschen? Charaktere & Profile etc. Hab gelesen das man dafür Administrator sein muss. :Cheers :Doppeltspaltexperiment (Diskussion) 12:04, 7. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Uh, guten Tag! Ich hätte da eine Frage. Um nicht um den heißen Brei zu sprechen, komme ich auch gleich zur Sache, und zwar: Ist es erlaubt eure Vorlagen auch auf anderen Wikias zu verwenden? Ich finde sie sehr schön und organisiert und würde mich freuen wenn ich zum Beispiel die Charakterbox verwenden dürfte. Natürlich möchte ich dafür eine offizielle Erlaubnis einholen und, falls ich eine Zusage bekomme, euer Wikia auch verlinken :) Falls nein, möchte ich trotzdem danken das man sich dennoch die Zeit für mich genommen hat. Mit freundlichem Gruß - Merrill Leto (Diskussion) 14:58, 17. Jan. 2015 (UTC) "Spieglein, Spieglein im Regal.." Hallihallöchen, du Chaos-Gnom! Ich hätte eine Bitte. Der Charakter "Medger Cerwyn" ist seit geraumer Zeit IC nicht mehr existent und wurde von mir deshalb aus einigen Wiki-Einträgen genommen. Da ich nicht unbedingt seine Verlinkung dort mehr sehen möchte. Der Person hinter Laleh gefiel dies wohl in so weit eben nicht, das sie die Seite schützen lies. Nachdem ich meinen Charakter aus der Seite nahm. Ich betone dabei das ich alles andere an diesem Wiki-Eintrag lies wie es ist. Ich habe nichts verfälscht. Nur meinen Charakter aus "Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand..." entfernt. Da dieser Abschnitt damals ja auch von mir dort eingefügt wurde. War dieser Abschnitt ja einst mit der Aufforderung behaftet das die Spieler dort etwas hinterlassen sollten. Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn.. würdets du den Charakter dort editieren? Da es mir nicht gestattet ist? Mfg Izaki, Kopf des Izaki-Konglomerats ______ Ja, grundsätzlich wäre das auch kein Problem gewesen, hätte ich diesen Eintrag mit einem Benutzernamen in Verbindung bringen können. Bisher sah es nämlich nur so aus, dass eine IP-Adresse regelmäßig etwas von Laleh's Seite löschte, sie das wieder rückgängig machte und so weiter. Für mich war also nicht erkennbar, dass da jemand seinen eigenen Krempel wieder löschen möchte. Es hätte ja genausogut auch jemand sein können, der Medger nicht leiden kann und deswegen seine Beiträge von Laleh's Seite löscht. Der Seitenschutz war ohnehin nur für einige Tage und nur für neue/nicht angemeldete Nutzer ein Hindernis. 21:43, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) :Dann ist das ja nun geklärt, denke ich :) Aber ja, bei IP-Adressen ist es immer schwierig, wenn man eben nicht weiß, dass tatsächlich der Betroffene dahintersteckt. -- 21:45, 3. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Eine kleine Bitte Hallöchen. Ich habe eine kleine Bitte.. und zwar würde ich gerne meinen Wiki-Eintrag von dem Charakter "Olivia Murren" löschen lassen. Den Charakter habe ich aus dem RP genommen und er exisitiert nicht mehr, daher wäre auch der Eintrag überflüssig. Liebe Grüße Das Nachteulchen Nachteulchen (Diskussion) 16:45, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Ein kleiner Schreibfehler Liebe Gwyra Mir wurde vorhin von einer Freundin gesagt, dass ich in meiner Char-Eintragung einen Schreibfehler hinterlassen habe. Zuerst ist mir das garnicht aufgefallen, doch jetzt schon! Da steht "Eric Britghton" und nicht wie es soll "Eric Brighton" also ohne das eine T vor dem g. Könntest du das ändern, denn mir ist der Vorgang dafür nicht geläufig. Liebe Grüße Lienchen Lienchen (Diskussion) 18:16, 18. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Löschkandidaten Huhu Gwyra! Wärst du so lieb die Seiten der Charaktere Emilia und Rea_Mae zu löschen, sie sind Beide nicht mehr im RP aktiv. Vielen Dank und liebe Grüße. Meraik Benutzer:Meraik Meraik (Diskussion) 17:45, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Listen-Update Du wolltest eine kleine Rückmeldung bezüglich des ZWR im Rathaus des Kathedralenplatzes. Das ist noch richtig und aktuell. Außerdem wird 35 Die Kathedrale des Lichts auch von der "Kirche des Lichts" bespielt. --Nexeon2121 (Diskussion) 13:36, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hallo! :) Du hattest um eine Rückmeldung bezüglich des Threads über bespielte Häuser gebeten. Ja, mein Eintrag dort ist noch aktuell, das Haus wird noch von Pheenoh bewohnt. SPheenoh (Diskussion) 21:01, 26. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hei. Du wolltest eine Rückmeldung, ob die Sturmfedern den Falkenplatz noch bespielen - ja, tun wir. (Nereia (Diskussion) 17:58, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC)) Rückmeldung bezüglich Razaks Raunacken (Gilde), Ja, uns (mich) gibs noch! Lass es bitte so stehen. Gabine Massenband Linksgewinde, nur echt mit dem mechanischem Huhn (Diskussion) 11:46, 28. Mai 2015 (UTC) Bilder Bistn Schatz. Auf dem Handy ist bearbeiten immer ein Krampf, deswegen mache ich das erst wenn es immer und immer wieder hochgeladen wird vom PC aus 15:53, 4. Mai 2015 (UTC) Frühjahrsputz Huhu, hab noch mehr Seiten von den gelöschten Wolfsklauen entdeckt. Seite 3 Klauen D 1, Seite 3 Klauen D 2, Seite 3 Klauen D 3. Beim Schreiben hier schlug mir das System auch noch mehr vor: Seite 3 Klauen 5 G, Seite 3 Klauen 6 G, Seite 3 Klauen 1 *, Seite 3 Klauen 2*, Seite 3 Klauen 2 *. --- Gruß, Fionur (Diskussion) 07:20, 6. Mai 2015 (UTC) Und für noch mehr Frühjahrsputz sind mir Unterseiten aufgefallen, bei denen die Hauptseite fehlt. Enlyth/Aufzeichnungen, Enlyth/Aufzeichnungen/Heim, Enlyth/Aufzeichnungen/Schriftverkehr, Enlyth/Aufzeichnungen/Tagebuch. --- Fionur (Diskussion) 10:14, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Und noch mehr. *hüstel* Telathion Sturmflügel/Fähigkeiten, Telathion Sturmflügel/Soziales Umfeld, Telathion Sturmflügel/Vorgeschichte. --- Fionur (Diskussion) 10:33, 7. Mai 2015 (UTC) Hab noch was für den Frühjahrsputz gefunden: Schlachtrotte Donnerzorn/Hierarchie. Gruß, Fionur (Diskussion) 18:02, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Da hängt immer noch was in den Ecken. *reicht mal den Staubwedel* Arizara Nachtfalke bittet sogar darum, dass die Seite gelöscht werden würde. *geht weiterwühlen* Gruß, Fionur (Diskussion) 08:33, 11. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Wiki-Veränderung? Was ist denn mit der Schriftgröße und Formatierung der Wiki Seiten geschehen? Meine/unsere Seiten vom Haus Sonnenschwinge und von Ghaendhar Tel'Aar Sonnenschwinge sowie Ellariana Tel'Aari Sonnenschwinge hat es total zerissen? Sind die Größe verändert worden? 'Update: Da ich nicht weiß ob du benachrichtigt wirst, ich habe in der Diskussion noch was angefügt. (Ellariana (Diskussion) 14:04, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC)) Update :D Ich hab nun mal auf Monobook eingestellt, sieht zumindest besser aus als das was die Wiki sonst gemacht hat. Müssen eben noch ein wenig hin- und herformatieren. (Ellariana (Diskussion) 14:28, 3. Jul. 2015 (UTC)) Botani Edith: Klein Riwilein hat endlich kapiert, wie's geht und macht sich in den nächsten Tagen an die Arbeit die Quellen zu vervollständigen! (Ein bisschen was hab ich ja schon nachgetragen) Danke bisher! Riwena (Diskussion) 13:22, 17. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Anmeldung Siegelmarkt Hallo Gwyra, kann man sich für den Siegelmarkt nur noch anmelden, wenn man eingelogt ist? Früher ging das auch ohne Wiki-Konto. Viele Händler, die sich dort eintragen, sind im Wiki sonst nicht aktiv. LG Sorentiel Sorentiel (Diskussion) 18:30, 30. Aug. 2015 (UTC) Hab es gerade probiert. Also ich kann mich ohne angemeldet zu sein in einen Standplatz eintragen. Alle Daumen hoch für das Gnömchen. :) Vielen Dank für die schnelle Hilfe. LG Sorentiel Sorentiel (Diskussion) 10:17, 1. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Schmutzwäsche Datei:ScreenshotLaudrin.jpg Bitteschön! 04:33, 17. Sep. 2015 (UTC) AW:Signaturen Ich bastel nicht nach.. ich plagiiere ;) Muss doch alles schön einheitlich sein und so *G* Überarbeiten vs. Ehemalig (Round 1) Bei Sichtung der Überarbeiten-Kategorie sind mir "zig" Ehemalige Charaktere/Gilden aufgefallen. Ich hatte zwar schon angefangen, aber bevor ich nun weiter-rampage wollte ich mal klären ob Ehemaliges Zeug, wo mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit eh nichts mehr kommt immernoch den Überarbeiten-Marker haben sollten oder nicht. Lg Toryn Eisenschild Nachricht 11:39, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) AW: Überarbeiten Meine Rede. Stürz ich mich heute Abend drauf. *Kniescheiben der Charaktere zertrümmer und sie somit in den Ehemaligen Charakteren versenk* Toryn Eisenschild Nachricht 14:30, 23. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Diskussionsseiten-Filter Hey ho! Kennst du - oder jemand der das hier liest - eine Spezialseite die einem sämtliche Diskussionen im Wiki Antichronologisch (Newest on Top) ausgibt? Normalerweise schaue ich über die letzten Änderungen danach, aber bei solchen "Verschiebungs-" bzw. "Kategorisierungsaktionen geht derlei unter. Ich habe nichts derartiges finden können und die Suchfunktion ohne Suchwort aber mit Häckchen in allen Diskussions-Varianten hilft da auch nicht wirklich. Greetz Toryn Eisenschild Nachricht 06:17, 24. Sep. 2015 (UTC) ::Habe gesehen, dass man gewissermaßen nach Namensräumen Spezial:Alle_Seiten und dementsprechend nach Diskussionsseiten Filtern kann. Das hilft zwar auch nicht wirklich weiter, aber ist schon mal ein einfang. Toryn Eisenschild Nachricht 06:15, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) AW: Ehemalige Charaktere Ho! Ja, wie ich schon sagte sehe ich mir im Schnelldurchlauf die Diskussionsseiten Versionsseiten an (im Bearbeitungslauf gestern habe ich entsprechend die Jahreszahlen hinzugefügt) nach denen ich abwäge ob jemand als "ehemalig" Zählt. Wenn jemand seit 1,5 Jahren seine Wiki seite nicht updatet stelle ich die These auf, dass der Charakter vorerst als "Inaktiv" dementsprechnd als "Ehemalig" zu bewerten ist. Sollte das nicht der Fall sein, so bekommt ja der Ersteller der Seite eine E-Mail mit der Nachricht, dass seine Seite verändert wurde und kann diese dementsprechend zurücksetzen. Arsenal-Kontrollen sind zwar ein sicherer Weg aber ich die Umsetzbarkeit halte ich für schwierig, zum einen weil häufig kein Ingamename eingegeben wurde, kein Arsenal-Link vorhanden (was mühevolles suchen bedeutet) oder der Charakter dank der kostenpflichtigen Umbenennung einfach schlichtweg anders heißt. Beim derzeitigen Daten-Volumen (Bsp: Menschen: zu Anfang 930+ Einträge, Nachtelfen: 246 Einträge, Worgen 168 Einträge, Blutelfen 569 Einträge) ist die Variante, sich darauf zu verlassen, dass der Ersteller auf Grund der E-Mail handelt bzw. ab und zu mal seine Seiten inspeziert deutlich zeiteffizienter. Wenn es Recht ist, werde ich in den künftigen Bearbeitungsläufen ab 01/2014 den Arsenal-Abgleich durchführen. Werde vor Sonntag Abend da aber nicht mehr zu kommen. LG (ein gerade aufgestandener) Toryn Eisenschild Nachricht 06:29, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) : Mir ist die Problematik hinter meinem System vollkommen bewusst (relativiert durch obige Ausführung) und werde wie erwähnt in künftigen Bearbeitungsläufen den Arsenalabgleich ausführen. --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 06:45, 25. Sep. 2015 (UTC) Anastasia von Lautenbach Hallo Gwyra, ich habe folgendes Problem, bei meinem neuen Wiki weißt es die oberen Reiter nicht dem Wiki zu wie sonst, kannst du da mal drüber schauen? Ritter des Löwen Grüße, melde mich wegen der Nachricht bezüglich der von mir erstellten Gildenseite "Ritter des Löwen" Ich hab leider keinerlei Ahnung, wie ich so ein "Infokästchen" einfüge. Jedesmal, wenn ich eine Tabelle o.ä. einbringen will, sprengt es mir die komplette Seite auseinander und macht das ganze noch unordentlicher... Weiterhin bleibt mir die Frage, weshalb jeder Gildeneintrag gleich aussehen muss und warum ich als "Laie" irgenwelche komplizierten Formate eintragen muss, von denen ich keinerlei Ahnung habe obwohl es doch ein Admin in wenigen Minuten erledigen könnte. (Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Seite alles enthält was sie benötigt.) Ich fände es schön, dass wenn es bezüglich des Formates einer Seite probleme gibt, diese auch einfach behoben werden. Hätte ich gewusst wie, hätte ich die Seite sicher entsprechend erstellt. Mit freundlichen Grüßen: Arthrodas. Arthrodas Grauwall (Diskussion) 21:54, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) :Ho! Weil ich so gerne Häckchen setze kommt mal hier auch eines ran. Die Anfrage habe ich dir - Arthrodas - auf deiner Diskussionsseite beantwortet. 18px Ich empfehle dir auf den Monobook-Skin (Einstellungen) zu wechseln, sofern noch nicht getan und sich diverse Code's von anderen Gilden einmal anzusehen. Das hilft gerade am Anfang sehr beim Einstieg mit einem Wiki. LG --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 22:51, 8. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Vorlage:CharakterHorde Ho! Magst du dir die Charkatervorlage für die Hordler einmal ansehen, der Text zum Rauskopieren wird - zumindest mir - nicht angezeigt, obwohl dieser im Quelltext vorhanden ist. 350px|left|thumb|Nach Abschluss bitte das Bild löschen Lg --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 11:18, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) : Vermutlich benötigt es einen Nicht-Code Ausgabewert um eine Ausgabe Auszulösen (was ein Satz.) --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 11:37, 10. Okt. 2015 (UTC) Wiedervorlageliste Archivgnom Hey ho! Meine Wiedervorlageliste mäkelt herum, dass da zweie unter den Löschkandidaten sind. Magst du - oder jemand anderes der das sieht - die Seiten bitte vertilgen? :) * Meister Avandris * Dandriel Gruß, Der Archivgnom --' Toryn Eisenschild ' Nachricht 09:15, 9. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hello! (or should I say, Hallo!) Thanks for your kind words. :) --Memmon(talk) 10:10, 29. Nov. 2015 (UTC) Hallo! Memmon again! Hallo! Just wanted to report vandalism here. Best, --Memmon(talk)(report) 16:46, 9. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Seite: Feraluna Der Inhalt der Seite wurde gelöscht/ist nicht mehr sichtbar und ich wollte nun keine alte Version laden, da die letzte nachvollziehbare Bearbeitung von Adminseiten herrührte. Stimmte etwas nicht? LG (AmeleyMaceal (Diskussion) 11:57, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC)) Faszinierend, sie ist wieder da. Ich hatte noch ein paar weitere gefragt, bei denen sie auch nicht angezeigt wurde. Aber scheint ja alles in bester Ordnung zu sein. Dann ist alles gut! Danke trotzdem für die flotte Antwort und ich wünsche schonmal ein frohes Neues :D LG (AmeleyMaceal (Diskussion) 18:30, 30. Dez. 2015 (UTC))